sitakufandomcom-20200214-history
Democratic Republic of Saami
Saami, officially the Democratic Republic of Saami '''and abbreviated to '''DRS, is a country located on the Saami Peninsula. The region is mainly made of snow, with a coast. The country has three districts; the Greater Rovaniemi District (which holds Rovaniemi and Ivalo), the Nivala Mountains (which holds Nivala), and Kemi (which holds Kemi). The nation is planning to create 4 other cities, Salla, Kittilä, Kuusamo & Sodankyle, however they are only in planning process. Etymology The name 'Saami' comes from the Finnish word 'Sami', but with 2 A's to differentiate the regions. History Early History The Democratic Republic of Saami was officially registered as one of the founding states of Sitaku. There is no definite date but the official estimate is June 6th, 2019. The state was set in the Saami Peninsula which has a mainly snowy theme, with mountains covering the center of the peninsula. The nation started with only Rovaniemi but soon after Ivalo (which had a name dispute between Ivalo and Ivola) was built, with an airport. The town would not exist until a few months later. Expansion & Railway Projects During this time, Saami created the expansion project. This added the cities of Salla and Kemi to the map as planning cities. These have yet to be built as the location is still disputed. The railway project also started, being a simple railway from Rovaniemi to Ivalo and vice versa. 1st General Elections As the Saami Centrist Party (SCP) was newly developed, they decided to join the 1st General Elections of Sitaku. The SCP decided to go under economic union, as this could make Sitaku more economically stable. The SCP would go on to win the EU status which would also cause the Katahou Civil War. This was not the fault of Saami, and due to this they realized how harsh war would be. Declaration of Neutrality A few weeks after the 1st General Elections Saami would declare neutrality. This is due to the harsh nature of war and Saami did not want their nation to be associated with it. The nation is still neutral to this day and will always be until someone declares war on them. Construction of Nivala As Saami had discovered a new town beside Ivalo they decided to name it Nivala due to the similar locations. Nivala has been built to host land marks like the Nivala Luge and the Dancing Water Fountain. Nivala is also a small area with interesting tradition which catches the eyes of tourists. The Isolationist Organization of Saami Controversy After the construction of Nivala, the people got scared that their traditions would be replaced by Saami traditions. This led the newly created Isolationist Organization of Saami (ISO) and Freedom Force of Saami (FFS) to gain more power than the SCP. This caused Nivala to be seperated as it's own district, Nivala Mountains, and Nivala to be mainly separated from Saami due to isolation. This caused controversy under the parliament, however the leader decided to let ISO rule Nivala. Renaming of Ivalo Airport As Greater Rovaniemi district was founded, the people wanted to have more representation (as there weren't many landmarks in Rovaniemi at the time). This caused the parliament to host a vote, with a ratio of 14/6 for renaming the airport. Later the name was decided to be changed to Greater Rovaniemi Airport. This however caused some problems with Nivala, as majority of ISO did not agree. This led to the SCP keeping the name Ivalo Airport in Saamian (Ivalo Lentokent). Establishment of Kemi On the 10th of December 2019, Kemi was founded as apart of the Democratic Republic of Saami. It was named the capital city of the Kemi province and was given a vote for who will have main influence over the area, where the SCP won by 92% (with 4% for ISO and LPS). Politics Administrative Districts Political Parties Active Parties Saami has 5 political parties. The SCP, the ISO, the LPS, the SSP and the FFS. Category:Nations